


I've Been Ghosting

by iaramaserket



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ghost of Wilbur Soot - Freeform, clingy duo, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iaramaserket/pseuds/iaramaserket
Summary: Tommy tries to figure out why people are flat out ignoring him
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Tommy, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I've Been Ghosting

Tommy woke up blinded by the light that was seeping through his window. He got up and looked around realizing he must have fallen asleep on the prime path of all places. He doesn’t remember being on the prime path yesterday much less anything really happening. 

It was probably nothing important if he couldn’t remember anything from yesterday. That or Ranboo's been rubbing off on him a bit too much since he got back.

Either way, he didn’t want to think too much about it so he got up and walked straight to the Big Innit Hotel to see Jack sitting on the path looking down at his legs that were dangling over the edge.

"Jack get your lazy ass up. I never told you to take a break." Tommy noticed he wasn’t listening to him so he climbed up on the big innit hotel sign and made a megaphone with his hands. "I said get to work you imbecile."

"diy wo s ismy ohu?"

"Disrespecting your boss like that? Ya' know Sam Nook won't hesitate to beat you up a second time."

As soon as he did that, Jack picked himself off the ground and started walking towards the forest as if nothing happened. "Yeah. Yeah, that's what I thought."

He didn't hear anything else from Jack as he got further and further away from him. Not even an annoyed grumble came from Jack which worried him since the only reason he liked to tease Jack would also try to tease him back but forgets that nothing can get to him like Jack.

He knew he would have to apologize to him once he came back so it wouldn’t be awkward working together but for now, he didn't want to think about that.

His first thought went to going to his dirt shack to check on it. When he got there he saw Ranboo placing flowers all around his house. Some daisies, some roses, and even some poppies around his dirt hill. 

He smiled at the memory of Tubbo trying to explain the different meanings that flowers can have. He’ll have to visit Snowchester so he can ask Tubbo what they mean when he’s done chatting with Ranboo.

”Hey Ranboo, speak up I think you're mumbling again.” After he said that he realized he could see his mouth moving like he was speaking but he couldn’t hear anything.

That's when he took in the eerie silence around them. Normally you might hear Ponk trying to scam someone or Hbomb doing whatever Hbomb does best. Even on quieter days, you might hear bees buzzing around trying to find the nearest flower to land on. 

He shook the feeling off, there was probably a good explanation for what’s happening. He’s probably just tired and hasn’t fully processed the world around him because he slept on the Prime Path.

Which makes him realize that he slept pretty fine for sleeping on the wood. He guesses after being exiled twice you start to care less about where you sleep.

He noticed Ranboo take out the Allium flower from his pouch. It was the same one that he had given him the first day they met. When Ranboo got intimidated by him to the point where he threw the flower to show he was peaceful.

“Hey, you can’t just throw history like that.” He said as he picked it up making sure the flower wasn't harmed from the fall.

“Toymbem Godoy.” It sounded like a bunch of Gibberish to him. He decided to leave it at him, talking in enderman to calm himself down.

“Whatever if you don’t want to talk to me then I’ll just talk to Tubbo. He’d at least appreciate my company enough to talk back to me.”

He realized halfway there that he didn’t have his trident on hand so he had to quickly borrow a boat from someone. He didn’t have much thought other than the flower that he held tightly in his hand. It must have slipped his mind to grab his stuff that he must have left in his chests while he was at his house.

He saw in the distance who he assumed was Tubbo on a small island right off the shore of Snowchester. As he got closer he noticed Tubbo sitting on the bench that reminded him of the one that was outside his house in front of a penis-shaped statue. He felt like he was supposed to hear a familiar tune as he hit the shore.

He shrugged off thinking he probably just got some saltwater in his ear and that’s why his hearing has been horrible all day.

“I can’t believe you recreated the bench without me.”

“I’ll avenge you, Tommy.”

“What are you-” He stopped mid-sentence when he turned around to see the penis-shaped statue was actually a gravestone.

His gravestone.

It was all coming back to him like his mind was getting flooded with all the memories of the last week or maybe two he couldn’t really tell.

Him going to the prison to try to get closure from everything to just get stuck with Dream for a week. Remembering how he was trying to fight Dream but realized it would be easier to just curl up in a ball and give up.

He looked down at his hands to see his fingers were more like numbs that got burnt off. The palms of his hands had a mix of what he could tell were know and old scars from getting a little too close to the lava.

His clothes looked like they got burnt from his clothes. One of the holes was big enough he could see the old arrow wound from the duel against Dream.

He could feel tears running down his face but when he rubbed them he realized they were a mix of green and purple for some reason.

He looked back up just in time to watch Tubbo walk through him as if he wasn’t there.

“There’s no use trying. No one can hear you. I can help guild-”

Tommy turned around to see a man hadn't seen in a long time. “Wilbur?”

The boy immediately hugged him, burying his head into his shoulder blade. “You shouldn't be here. It's too early for you."

"I'm not the only one."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter and Tumblr page both @iaramaserket where I'll be posting when I upload.
> 
> Also in case, you were wondering what they said:  
> Jack - "Why do I miss you?"  
> Ranboo - "Goodbye Tommy"


End file.
